Complex curved metal components are formed to a desired shape by the mechanical action of dies (roll forming) or by application of other external forces, such as stretching, hydraulic fluid, induction coils, etc. In most roll forming processes, unique sets of dies need to be fabricated and used for each specific forming operation of each part. Moreover, many shapes require at least one additional shaping process in order to achieve the desired shape, such as stretch forming. This increases the cost and lead time of production. The U.S. patent to Gerald Hackstock, U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,352, entitled Stretch Roll Forming Apparatus Using Frusto-Conical Rolls is exemplary of the effort to combine the roll and stretch forming processes into a single process.
It is therefore the primary objective of the present invention to provide apparatus and a method for improved material forming utilizing roll dies and stretching techniques simultaneously.